criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Murdered Milker/Dialogues
Evan: Hello, ! I'm Evan Day, your new partner! Pleased to meet you. Evan: , a woman named Cecilia Di Giappo told us she'd seen her brother's dead body at their family farm. We have to go there and investigate! Chapter 1 Investigate Farm Evan: Our victim has injuries in his back. Let's send his body to the HQ so Daniel can perform an autopsy. Evan: And these trousers might be useful too. We should examine them. Evan: Let's also talk to our witness, shall we? Evan: And you found our murder weapon, a hammer. Congratulations! Autopsy the Victim's Body Daniel: My name is Daniel Mossle, . Welcome to the Townville Police Department! Daniel: The victim is Facondo DiGiappo, an Italian immigrant just like his sister. It seems that their farm dedicates primarily to the production and stocking of milk. Evan: How did he die? Daniel: According to the wounds on his back, he was hit by the hammer found. Judging by the weight of the hammer, the killer must be over 140 lbs to have picked the hammer up without struggle. Daniel: Also, according to the penetration angle, the killer has to be shorter than 5'8'.'' ''Examine Trousers Evan: You collected hair from that pair of trousers? It might be a relevant clue in our investigation. Let's give it to our expert, Sabrina Stone. Analyze Hair Sabrina: Hello, ! I'm the team's expert in forensics, Sabrina Stone. Sabrina: These seem to be Facondo's trousers, which probably came off accidentally or the killer could have taken them off to humilliate him, who knows. Sabrina: These strands of hair are not his, so they must belong to the culprit. I couldn't extract a full profile from the DNA, but I can tell that the killer and the victim are relatives. Evan: Then, , Cecilia is much more suspicious now! Thank you, Sabrina. Sabrina: Oh, silly me. Don't forget that your killer has black hair! Ask Cecilia Di Giappo about the murder Evan: What do you have to say about Facondo's death? Cecilia: I found him in the farm, bleeding from his back, it was horrible... That's all I can say about the incident, I think. Evan: Who else lives here apart from you and your brother? Cecilia: Well, Facondo and I have a cousin, Rico, who often works with us at the farm. He was here this very morning before Facondo died. Evan: Well, I don't know about you, , but that sounds like a suspect to me! Let's interrogate the victim's cousin. Ask Rico Marchi about his relation with the victim Rico: It's true. I was there this morning, right before Facondo was killed. I came back a while ago to see if it was true and I still can't believe it... Evan: Is there anybody else? I mean, someone who could have killed Facondo Di Giappo. Rico: No, I don't think so. This is a small family business, a quiet place, not many people come here very often. Rico: Let alone to visit Facondo. He was lazy, terrible at his job, and had little to no friends. He would always be locked up in that hut over there. Evan: Thanks for your honest opinion, Mr Marchi. We're going to investigate his hut, see if we can gather more evidence. Investigate Hut Evan: This notebook might hold information about our victim, , you can be sure!. Evan: But... it's locked. It seems the victim didn't want anyone to read this. I had a notebook like these ones when I was little! I would write my little secrets- Evan: Ehem, sorry. Why don't we just... unlock this, ? Examine Locked Book Evan: , this is Facondo's diary! Unfortunately, his handwriting is indecipherable. Evan: However, he wrote on each page "Danger wears red. Danger will kill me. I cannot tell the truth! Please help!". Evan: This is clear! The killer wears red clothes! I think it's time to send someone to jail! Arrest Killer Evan: This is it, Rico! We know that you are Facondo's killer! Rico: Me? But... he was my cousin! Do you really think I could kill him? Evan: has many proofs that say you are guilty. We have this diary of his, which says you threatened him and were out to murder him. Rico: No, I... That hammer is not mine! Evan: Who said something about hammers? You are definitely his killer! What could that guy have done to you? Rico: This morning, I came to the farm. I hadn't told Cecilia I was coming, so she didn't know I was here. Rico: I picked up a hammer that was lying around on the ground, and I called Facondo. He was in his hut, as he always was. I was so nervous... Rico: I saw him looking at me behind the window. He was writing something, he knew that I wouldn't stand him for much longer... Rico: He came out of the hut, and I hit him. W-with the hammer, over and over again. I put an end to his life and I don't think I regret it. Evan: Well, there are nice therapists in prison that might help you deal with those feelings. You're under arrest for your cousin's murder. Additional Investigation Alan Smith: , good afternoon! I'm Alan Smith, the Chief of Police. Welcome to the Townville Police Department! Alan Smith: , Inspector Day has told me everything about your success in your first case! Anyway, you should have a chat with Cecilia Di Giappo. She's probably distraught after losing her brother and her cousin. Alan Smith: She also must know something about the "truth" the victim talked about in his diary. Go back to the farm and investigate! Talk to Cecilia about illegal deals Evan: Now that Rico will be in jail for 30 years, we have to ask you about something that worries us. Cecilia: What do you want now? This farm will be bankrupt in a matter of days because of you. Evan: Your brother talked about some kind of truth in his diary, something he wanted to tell. You must know what was going on in this farm, and we presume Facondo knew about some illegal businesses of yours and Rico. Cecilia: I won't utter a word. You can keep making a mess all around the farm but I refuse to co-operate with you. Investigate Hut Evan: These documents say something about some experiments with hipotroqes. What is that, ? Sabrina must know that, let's ask her. Evan: Wait, , these dollar bills have words written on them! They say "to HYS". We'll have to send them to our tech expert, she'll investigate it. Analyze Documents Sabrina: I'm sorry, Evan and , but I don't know any substance with the name of hipotroqes. It must be a specific name for something that only the DiGiappos know. Sabrina: However, if they use coded names for substances and these documents talk about experiments, I don't think they're up to any good. Evan: That's what we think too. I'm afraid Cecilia will have to give us answers if she doesn't want us to give her even more trouble! Ask Cecilia what hipotroqes are Evan: Cecilia, and I have been investigating your brother's hut and found some suspicious information that would be clearer with your help. Cecilia: I won't answer anything! Evan: We need you to talk about hipotroqes. What are they and what do you use them for? What kind of experiments are being conducted in this farm? Cecilia: If you want to investigate our milk production, I'm not the one to talk to. Why don't you go and talk to Rico before asking me those questions? Analyze Money Lindsey: I'm Lindsey Vain, . The tech expert. Now let's talk about these dollar bills. Lindsey: Dear companions, I've investigated HYS and I found out it's a firm under the name of Rico Marchi. It's specialized in biochemical studies or something like that. Evan: We saw those documents about some experiments and now we know that the farm was giving money to a biochemical research company. Isn't it suspicious? Even more knowing Rico is involved as well. Evan: , we should visit Rico Marchi in jail and tell him to explain all of this. What do you think? Investigate Rico's firm Rico: YOU? Again?? What did you come for? I don't want to talk to anybody. Evan: We know you own a company called HYS and that you're receiving money from DiGiappo farm. What's all of that? Were you up to illegal businesses and Facondo found them out? Rico: Yes, I own HYS, but I've never really done anything with that company, it's just under my name. Evan: But what is its purpose? What is the deal between your cousins' farm and your research company? Rico: I'm already in jail, so I'm not afraid of what you can do to me. Why don't you go and bother Cecilia with your questions? Evan: Chief Smith, Rico Marchi and Cecilia Di Giappo refuse to talk about their secret deal. We can't do anything else. Alan Smith: Go right now to Di Giappo farm and tell Cecilia to confess. We have enough suspicions to lock her up whether she wants to speak or not! Make Cecilia talk about illegall businesses Evan: Miss Di Giappo, if we don't hear the truth about hipotroqes right now, you'll be behind bars for a long time! Cecilia: Okay, okay, I'll tell you! Hipotroqes is the name we've given to an addictive drug we put in our milk to increase our sales, but... everybody does that! Evan: Well, , I think that's enough. Why don't we arrest Cecilia? Cecilia: Hey, you told me the whole point of confessing was avoiding an arrest! You bunch of liars! Category:Dialogues